Användardiskussion:Sir U
Tjena tjena mr U, trevligt med lite händelser då det var länge sedan sist! Finfin redigering på MTA artikeln, det behövdes verkligen. Men nu, det jag egentligen skulle skriva var att den utvalda artikeln inte specificerar sig på något spel, antar att det ska vara till GTA SA. :Ja, jag tänkte bli lite aktivare igen eftersom jag har tid över atm. :) :Angående det andra förstår jag inte riktigt vad du menar. De utvalda artiklarna MÅSTE ju inte handla om ett GTA-spel, utan kan vara vilken artikel som helst på wikin. Eller menade du att MTA-artikeln borde kategoriseras som GTA:SA? Sir U 9 juli 2009 kl. 16.29 (UTC) ::Nej ,Nej ,Nej, menade att på förstasidan handlar det om GTA:SA's MTA vilket inte framgick :) Fixade det är det är bara ignorera nu "Affärsförslag" Hej Sir U! Jag är fil969 och jag är Administratör på GTA Svenska, Nordens största GTA-Wikia. Vi har GTA IV som speciell inriktning och därför så har jag ett förslag till dig. Om ni på denna sida inte skriver något mera om just GTA IV, utan håller er till de andra spelen i serien, så lovar vi att länka alla sidor om spelen i GTA-serien till er. Samt att vi kommer att rekomendera er till alla våra medlemmar. Tänk över det hela och skicka mig ett svar snarast möjligt. Med vänliga hälsningar: Fil969, Administratör och grundare av GTA Svenska :Jag har inte varit aktiv men kobbe har redan svarat på frågan. Sir U 9 juli 2009 kl. 16.29 (UTC) Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "GTAsajtens GTA-Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro